poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery at the Lighthouse/(Transcript)
(episode opens) *Ash: The road's gotta be somewhere. *Brock: Everything's somewhere. *Misty: Ash, have you gotten us lost again? *Narrator: Well, here's a familiar scene. Wandering in a forest, it appears our friends have once again lost their way. *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("What'd you expect?") *Narrator: It's been quite a while since Ash left his home in the town of Pallet, and a lot has happened since he began his Pokemon journey. He and Liam have already earned two of the qualifying badges for participation in the Pokemon League. A boulder badge, and a cascade badge. (Ash reveals his badges as the narrator speaks) *Ben: Under my tutelage, I might add. *Ash: Pretty impressive, huh? *Misty: Only Liam earned his badges, you didn't. You got yours just because Brock and my sister felt bad for you. *Ash: I did, too! *Brock: Chill out, guys! *Ben: And keep in mind, he pretty much had you beat until Team Rocket showed up at Cerulean gym. *Brock: Either way, Ash and Liam both have two badges and six Pokemon. They need those six Pokemon to compete in the Pokemon league. *Narrator: That's right, Brock. In the league, a trainer is allowed to carry six Pokemon at a time. What are their names again, boys? *Ash: The names of mine are: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle. *Liam: The names of my Pokemon are: Charmeleon, Spearow, Mankey, Beedrill (which I left at the lab), Oddish, Poliwag and Doduo. *Ash: And we caught them all, fair and square! *Misty: Caught them? Ash, only Liam caught his Pokemon. All of yours followed you. *Ash: Well, (laughs) they're all mine, and that's all that really counts for a Pokemon trainer. *Ben: Besides, both Liam and Ash got their starters, Charmeleon, when it was still a Charmander, and Pikachu from Professor Oak, meaning that they chose those Pokemon. As for the others, Ash did catch Butterfree when it was a Caterpie and then Pidgeotto in the same day. Plus, he battled and caught Bulbasaur way back when. The only ones that wanted to follow him without Ash actually battling and catching them were Charmander and Squirtle. *Misty: That may be true, and this may come as a surprise to you, but real Pokemon trainers always try to catch Pokemon on their own. Like Liam, for example. *Ash: (sigh) You never give me a break. *Misty: That's because you keep bragging about those two badges. *Brock: It's really not unusual for most trainers to capture twenty or thirty Pokemon. *Misty: You're lucky your Pokemon follow you around. *Ben: HEY! Mind what you say, Misty. Like I said, the only ones that wanted to follow him were Charmander and Squirtle, Aside from Pikachu being his starter, Ash caught a good half of his team! *Misty: Well don't forget Ben, Ash had our help too. *Brock: Yeah, don't forget about that, Ash. *Ben: Misty, you only helped him to catch Pidgeotto and you know it! And unlike you both, I don't give my student negative feedback about the Pokemon he caught! *Liam: Don't forget, Azusa's Eevee evolved into Sylveon, Sawako joined us, and Ui's Pidgey being Skyler evolved into Pidgeotto. *Ash: You're always putting me down. *Ben: I don't EVER put you down, my student. I believe in you, as does Liam. You believe that Ash can be a great trainer, right girls? *Yui: Yeah! Ash can do it! *Ui: he's got what it takes to be the best Pokemon trainer ever! *Ritsu: It may be a long road, but the kid has what it takes! *Mugi: I'm certain you'll catch another Pokemon soon. *Mio: If he believes in himself, he certainly can do it. *Azusa: You just need to stay focused and stop bragging about your two gym wins. *Sawako: I agree, bragging can lead to downfall. *Ash: Misty, Brock, I'll show you! I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! I'm gonna be a Pokemon master! Stand back and watch me work. *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mystery at the Lighthouse *(Ash runs through the forest, looking for a Pokemon to capture, when he comes to a stop) *Ash: Whoa! *Narrator: Ash finds his way out of the woods and discovers a beautiful beach and a sparkling blue ocean. But he seems, disappointed. *Ash: I don't want to watch the sunset, I want more Pokemon. *Liam: Don't forget, Azusa's Eevee evolved into Sylveon, Sawako joined us, and Ui's Pidgey being Skyler evolved into Pidgeotto. *Jun: But there's nothing but water here. *(Ash looks down and sees a Krabby walking between his legs) *Ash: Hey, wait! Stay here! Don't go! Come back! It's a Pokemon! (gets out Dexter) *Dexter: Krabby lives near the shore. It's average height is about 16 inches. *Ben: By the looks of it, this little guy is under the average height. *Ash: A Pokemon is a Pokemon, I guess. But this Krabby sure is shrimpy. *(Krabby looks at Ash and starts bubbling foam from its mouth) *Liam: Uh oh. I think you made it mad, Ash. *Sawako: More like offended to me. *Ash: Uh, I didn't mean to insult you, Krabby. You're a cute little. *(Before Ash can finish his sentence, Krabby pinches his finger, causing Ash to scream in pain) *Ben: YOUCH! I know what that feels like! *(Ash and the Krabby stand off for battle.) *Ash: Showdown time! Tiny or not, you are a Pokemon and I'll show Misty and Brock that I can catch you! *(Ash and the Krabby charge toward each other) *Ben: I hope Ash knows what he's doing by going up against a Krabby without getting one of his Pokemon out. *(Ash picks up a stick and uses it to distract Krabby, who cuts it into pieces with its claws. Giving Ash his chance to catch it.) *Ash: Pokeball, go! *Ben: Will he one shot it? *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Krabby! *(Back to the show) *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *- *Narrator: *(the episode ends)